Piano Tells A Story
by Nillen
Summary: AU. He would do anything for his pianist, even giving him the sight that he always wanted to have. KanaZero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

**English is not my first language. Sorry for all those English errors x)**

* * *

><p>"Damn." I cursed at my colleague who was taking her seat in front of me. The dim light in the theater hall did not help to ease my irritation as I crossed my arms on my chest, huffing under my nose.<p>

I could not believe that after two months of nonstop working days, when I finally got a day off, she managed to drag me here just to watch a piano performance!

"Shit, shit, _shit_." I cursed again, realizing that she actually heard it and before I knew it, she turned to look at me over her shoulder, directing a death glare at me. I felt a shiver ran through my nerves but still, I stuck out my tongue at her. The woman smirked before facing her front again.

I sighed, trying to relax on my seat as I watched other audiences took their seats. As I turned around to check on the grand hall, I somehow have to admit that the ticket to this performance might actually cost a lot. I should be happy that I got it for free… even if I was literally dragged here by force. This performance was even confirmed around six months ago. The ticket was sold earlier and the audiences probably had waited so long for this day to come to live.

A serenade was played as the background and I checked on my watch. It should be around fifteen minutes more before the performance started. I put my right elbow on the armchair, boringly placing my chin on my palm as I kept on watching other people moving.

I sat on the second last seat from the left, on the fourth row. Somehow, the position enabled me to have a perfect view of the stage. I grumbled, muttering more curses. Seriously, I was planning to spend the night alone with my cats – I have eight cats at home, blame it to my miserable love life – while watching Korean drama and eating ramen. But that was only a wish. Now, I was stuck here, waiting for a piano performance when it was, in fact that music was not in my cup of tea.

"You should stop making such face." I was startled from my wandering mind, hastily turned to look at the person who was now sitting on the seat next to me. The man was a brunette, wavy brown hair, pale skin and cladding all in black. He looked like a rich figure.

But one thing that actually bothered me was the fact that he wore black shades.

"… Don't you think this hall is too dim already? What's up with the shades?"

All right, blame my tongue.

The man however, let out a small chuckle. His voice was deep and rich, I somehow wished that he was single.

"I just feel like wearing it. Anyway, you are here to watch the performance?"

Here comes the question.

"Nope. I came here to swim. Can't you see that I'm wearing bikini?" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled in respond, shaking his head.

"Seems like someone is being dragged here."

"Ding! One point for you!" I sarcastically stated. He just gave me another small smile before turning to give his attention back to the stage. The lights on said stage were finally on and it shown a grand piano placed in the middle of it.

I was surprised for a moment.

The stage was decorated with simple touch of scarlet coloured velvet curtains and the background was painted with the colour of soft ruby. The carpet was also red in colour. I have to wonder if the pianist actually has a fetish on red colour.

When the pianist made his appearance on the stage, I swore that my mouth actually hung opened.

All right. Here is the thing. I thought that the performer would be an old aged man, wearing some sort of classic suit while playing sentimental and emotionally disturbed old pieces of music.

I am such a_ passive_ person.

The pianist was a young man in his early twenties. He got silver hair and pale white skin. His body figure was covered with white, long tailcoat suit but fitted him like crazy. I have to shake my head to get rid of wild images about him.

I _am_ a _lady_. Lady tends to get perverted when seeing sexy and adorable men. Okay?

"He looks great, isn't he?"

Again, I turned to look at the brunette sitting next to me. I leaned to relax on my seat while placing both of my hands on my knee, my legs are on top of one another.

"Yes."

"This is his first official performance."

I blinked my eyes, titling my head a bit to one side as I continued to look at the brunette. The man was sitting on his seat, almost gracefully and really, it put me into shame.

Tsk, tsk.

"You're speaking as if you knew him very well." I commented and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Ding. One point for you." He copied my words and I had to laugh at his attic. The brunette smiled, probably behind his shades, he was watching the pianist with adoration in his eyes. I used to deal with people with such emotions so it was not hard to assume. I am a journalist after all.

"Friend?" I offered a suggestion as the pianist took his seat in front of the piano. The silver haired Adonis gently traced the keyboards with his fingers. I hoped that he would start playing soon.

"No." the brunette answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Closer than that." He corrected and I was silenced for a second. The brunette leaned on his seat, his chin was titled up a little so that his posture remained straight and elegant.

"We met few years ago. He was sick and I was on my week check up."

I nodded my head at the starter of his story. An amused smile found its way to my lips. I never thought that the supposed to be boring and tedious night to happen like this.

"He was blind."

At that sentence, however, my body reacted quite responsively. The brunette turned slightly to look at me, smiling at my direction.

"Not any more, though. He played piano quite well even if he did… no, that was not the right sentence. He played piano like he was the creator of it."

I bit my lips as slow music started to play. The pianist had begun with his first song. I blinked when I suddenly remember the booklet. The list of the songs was there but maybe now was not the right time to get through my bag to look for it.

"And then?" I murmured, trying to keep my voice as low as I could to prevent from disturbing other audiences. The brunette let out a soft sigh.

"He managed to get eyes transfer operation. A donor gave them to him. I am very grateful. Now he is able to pursue his career better."

"That was… nice to be heard."

The brunette laughed. His laughter was short but filled with amount of love that I knew he got for the pianist. Not that I care what kind of relationship they are into but both of them are really good looking. Let them be homosexuals, I got more than enough gay friends already, do not take me as an inconsiderable bitch.

Still, poor females in this planet including myself.

"Anyway, nice to meet you. The last name is Browns. Yours?"

"Kuran, Miss Browns. Nice to meet you too."

A comfortable silence came between us for ten minutes or so before the brunette broke it with a soft, tender voice.

"He always told me that he wanted to see himself on the stage, playing the piano. He always records his own plays, to listen it again and again, just to wonder how he would look like, playing all his music, not just listening to them. I am very grateful that now he is able to do all of that." The brunette spoke with a gentle tone in his voice. I watched him as he gave his focus back to the stage.

The silver haired pianist was in deep concentration on his music. His eyes were closed as his fingers moved to press on particular keys, beautiful music playing inside the grand hall.

"He played it… beautifully." With the last sentence, both of us were quiet for the rest of the play. I managed to sometimes gave the brunette male beside me glances but his concentration on the man playing the piano on the stage did not waver at all.

The play was finished after the fifth song was played, the audiences clapped with such admiration and satisfactions on their faces. I am, not excluded. I clapped my hands slowly, a smile upon my face as the pianist stood from his seat, went to the front end of the stage before bowing down graciously at his spectators.

It was then, he titled his head up and directed his eyes towards me… or actually, it was the seat beside me.

The pair of brown eyes, owned by the silver haired pianist filled with longing and sadness before he looked away and again, bidding 'good night' and 'thank you' to his audiences.

I was stilled in my seat, looking at him with wary eyes before turning to look at the brunette figure beside me.

"Hey…"

But I was rewarded with surprise and disappointment.

The seat beside me that Kuran was used to occupy, was now empty.

* * *

><p>"Miss Browns, all the documents that you want." My secretary dumped all the files on the surface of my mahogany table. I chuckled at her irritated expression, assuming that I had disturbed one of her important works. I was actually one hell of a journalist, always managed to get her into troubles, so I cannot really blame her.<p>

Geez. So many files.

I quickly took one of the files once the middle age woman left my office. I skimmed through some unimportant parts and stopped once my eyes caught the name of 'Zero Kiryuu'. Zero Kiryuu is the pianist who I attended performance last night. I placed my finger on the paper, strolling down the rows of sentences with the tip of my index finger as the director.

Zero Kiryuu was one of the talented students from Cross Academy, which was specialized in music majors. He was blind due to an accident when he was 4 years old. He lost both of his parents and his younger twin brother because of said accident and then, he was adopted by the President of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross.

A date stated around three years before current time, it was stated that Zero Kiryuu was involved with a rich young man, who was also the CEO of Kuran Holdings in an intimate relationship.

My grin broke at the information as I quickly looked through the related articles on said CEO.

When I finally found his file, which actually quite thick, I went through the pages by skimming and stopped when an article from newspapers dated three months beforehand, caught my eyes.

I blinked slowly, carefully tracing my fingers against the piece of paper as I read the news thoroughly.

There was silence for a moment.

I stilled in my seat and my body unmoved as my disturbed emotions tried to find their ways to relax.

I quietly let out a shaky breath; my eyes became teary as a sentence stay in my mind from my reading. I leaned against my leather seat and placed my right palm on my slightly open mouth. Blinking tears and pure shock, I re-read the article again and again… and again.

**"Kaname Kuran, the CEO of Kuran Holdings passed away at the age of 23, Leukemia as the cause of his death."**

Then… last night, who was it that I encountered with?

* * *

><p>Zero pressed another key, stopping midway as he tried to find the perfect combination again for the nth time. He placed his pencil on the top of his piano lid, licking his lips when another hit of sound formed a perfect tune for the next verse of his latest song making.<p>

Smiling slight, he quickly jolted down the notes on the paper.

His next song was going to be completed in few more hours.

On his piano, a note placed in a picture frame was present. He turned his brown eyes to look at the note, reading it again even though he had memorized it word by word.

"_Zero, I heard you finally got a donor. That was great. By the way, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you first seeing the world again and I'm sorry that I was not there to company you during your critical time. I have to go somewhere, very, very far away. There is some business that I have to deal with. I'm sorry. But we will meet again sooner or later. You know I never lie. And when we did, I'm not going to let you go anymore. So, until that time comes, live your life to the fullest. If you refuse to do it for yourself, then do it for me? Go out and explore the world around you. Anyway, I love you. I love you more than my life, Zero, I love you more than I can ever promise. Love, Kaname. P/S: Do your best for your first official performance, I love you."_

A tear made its way from his brown eyes as his heart ached but Zero's expression remained emotionless. He somehow could not stop his tears every time he thought of his brunette lover. Zero let out a soft chuckle, looking back to his piece of paper as he wrote down more music notes on it.

'_Kaname, you are the biggest liar that I know and you are indeed, a crybaby.'_

He chuckled as his tears continued to fall down, leaving wet dots on his piece of music sheet.

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Kaname died and he donated his eyes to Zero. He thought Zero did not know but I won't mention how Zero found out, it would actually ruin the whole story, maybe it was his instinct or something. Zero looked at the seat where the narrator was sitting beside, because the ticket was bought six months early and Kaname died three months after that. Zero actually had preserved the seat for Kaname.

I'm sorry if this story is quite bad. I was hoping that it could make up 'His Little Devotion' but if it isn't, I still have another oneshot coming. :)

Review please.


End file.
